Episode 2-19
Asha turns down Siera's offer to stay at the Temple of Earth until the Temple of Chaos opens. She implies that the reason is to force the other party members to climb up again. A messenger informs Siera that Claude wants to talk to him, and adds that he also wants to see Asha. In the courtyard, Leez is depressed because she could never become the Priest of Earth. She does note that the bracelet makes her stronger and allows her to use weird attacks, but the bracelet does not belong to her. She wonders if she could eventually pay it back if she works hard. The messenger from earlier informs her that Asha wants them to descend on their own first. She is surprised that Leez came to the Temple of Earth with just hoti kubera. Leez begins to say that it was because of the bracelet, but wonders if she should talk about it. The messenger reveals to her that the bracelet is a god-class item by Kubera, and that Asha has already paid the appropriate compensation. Both facts surprise Leez. The messenger adds that it is called the Golden Knight. The messenger has no idea why Asha would pay for it, since she killed 29 people and called them "accidents," so she should have no reason to feel guilty about stolen items. Seeing that Leez is shocked, Yuta reaches for her, but Leez leaves while claiming the very idea is nonsense. Yuta recalls once again Asha asking what he would do if she and Leez were to fight. Back at the hotel, Leez is is happy that the descent was easier. Everyone is dressed for bed; while Ran examines the Neutral Bow, Leez asks him what he is doing. He explains that he is searching for a name, as god-class items usually have the name of their first owner engraved on them. Leez notes that her bracelet is also a god-class item made by God Kubera. While Ran is pondering about the Neutral Bow's function, Yuta picks it up. The bow suddenly turns on, with a bowstring appearing between Yuta's teeth and the bow. Panicking, both Ran and Leez rush him towards the window, where Yuta releases the bowstring, causing a long line to appear in the night air. Ran and Leez are relieved, until a huge whirlwind forms around the line and destroys the pillar in its path. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Asha - red background): This chapter will end after 8 episodes. I can't make it any shorter. I won't say which character was cut out so his/her fans won't feel sad. ** I would like to make some daily-life comedies about my characters (minor things unrelated to the main story), but doing the main story once a week is hard enough... ** (Leez and Yuta waiting): Our heroine doesn't mind being barefoot. She even climbed down 9050m just like that... ** (Yuta and the Neutral Bow): It looks like there are eyes and a mustache on the bow... In order to shoot it, you don't need to hold it like Yuta does here. You just need to grasp the bowstring... but where is the bowstring...? lol ** (Leez helping Yuta aim out the window): Leez's bracelet is turned on. If Yuta was an actual half, his neck would break or his head would burst. Leez is actually a dangerous individual. You might think that she should be locked away and watched. ** (blue text - Extra): You may see Kubera referred to as "God Kubera-nim" even though Agni is often called just "Agni-nim." It's just that it's different from person to person for various reasons. Agni was called "God Agni-nim" in Ep.2-11. * The Chaos barrier blocks offensive transcendentals by users, but as shown here, it evidently doesn't prevent transcendental attacks from weapons. * When the messenger describes the Golden Knight, we see God Kubera wearing the Golden Knight, wearing his armor (also shown here) and holding a spear. These are probably the armor and spear that Claude wants to see. Though it isn't clear where Kubera is, the sky he's facing seems similar to the one shown in the water channel. * Asha's manslaughter record was also shown on Riche's screen. * Leez never saw the name on the Golden Knight because it's inscribed on the inside. References